


Nimble Fingers

by Lady_Nire



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Massage, Top Spock, Touching, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nire/pseuds/Lady_Nire
Summary: Nyota proves to Spock that she has nimble fingers and teaches her how to play an instrument from his home planet. After a hard day, Spock shows Nyota how nimble his fingers are in other aspects.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically smut with very little plot. Inspired by my favorite scene in Charlie X. Typed on a smart phone and I have no beta reader so be gentle, but leave feedback!

Nyota Uhura, was not an illogical woman. If she was, she wouldn't have gotten nearly as far in life as she did. As a linguistics expert who could speak hundreds of languages she had studied and worked hard to not only be the smartest person in the room, but the most logical. Only while doing so could she become more efficient in her skills. Over her childhood and her teenage years she mastered her studies and trained her memory so that when she was ready to apply to Starfleet Academy, she was ready. And it worked. She made her way through the academy with flying colors and received her first assignment aboard the USS Enterprise. 

She loved it, and she quickly worked her up the ranks. Along the way she made a lot of friends, some of which she would even consider family. She might have been good at her job, but she did learn how to let loose and have fun here and there.

By the time she was 29, she believed she had perfectly learned how to balance her personal life, as the fun Nyota who went to parties and laughed, danced, and sang in her downtime, popular among her peers, and the serious Lt. Uhura an excellent bridge officer who did her job without error. But after almost a year on the Enterprise a distraction started to creep into her life that she didn't realize until it was too late. 

That distraction came in the form of the green blooded, pointy eared, Vulcan named Spock who was the Captain's second in command. Despite the fact that she and Spock were somewhat peers in their standing among the bridge officers, she largely looked up to the Vulcan when she met him and started working with him. Naturally, as a Vulcan he was extremely cool and composed. He was extremely intelligent and logical which allowed him to do an excellent job advising the young Captain on how to proceed where Uhura sometimes worried Kirk would lead them astray. He was also diplomatic, which she appreciated. Offering what sometimes seemed like a delicate approach whereas Kirk was sometimes more rash and headstrong. 

He was also master of many hobbies which Uhura came to find out more recently. She encountered him playing the Vulcan lyre in the recreational room one evening and ended up mesmerized by the beautiful sounds he produced with it. Uhura decided to approach him then, the first time she realized, off of the bridge and in their downtime. She pulled a chair near where he was playing and placed her head on her hands as she watched him play, entranced. Finally during the last few chords, Spock raised his eyes from the instrument and locked eyes with her. She smiled and he quirked an eyebrow at her. 

“Well now Mr.Spock, I didn't know you were a master of the Vulcan Lyre,” she said, leaning forward slightly in her chair. 

Spock simply nodded as he set the beautiful ivory instrument aside. “Yes, lieutenant. I am, I have been playing for many years and have acquired great skill for the instrument.” 

Uhura smiled. “I'll bet you didn't know that I myself know how to play a little?” She prompted. Spock's eyebrow rose a little higher at her question. 

“Is that so? The Lyre is not an easy instrument to learn. It takes many years and delicate hands to learn even the basics of operating the Lyre without damaging the fragile strings.” There was a thinly veiled tone of disbelief in his voice. 

Uhura smiled confidently and stood up, she walked over to his side and placed a hand on either shoulder, bending down to speak softly in his ear. “Mr.Spock, whatever makes you think I don't have delicate hands? Let me show you, I'm more than capable of operating such a fine instrument.” She looked pointedly at him and smiled to herself as she saw a twinge of green color appear in his cheeks. It disappeared in an instant, almost fast enough for her to doubt herself in the first place. But she saw it, and she couldn't help but delight in making him flush. 

“May I?” She prompted as Spock had failed to move or respond at her implied request to play the instrument. Spock nodded and stood up, handing the instrument to her. Uhura smiled at him and took the delicate instrument into her own hands. She sat down where he sat, and slowly raised her hands to the string, she paused briefly considering what to play, before she selected a simple ballad she learned when she first started to play. 

She felt her stress melt away as she played, the sounds soothing her soul and making her feel so...serene. Uhura closed her eyes as she played, simply feeling the music as she went along. The notes were soft and beautiful, flowing like water through the piece, the tempo changing but never becoming so rapid that you were taken out of the soft illusion of Eden it painted. 

Finally her fingers found the last chord and she opened her eyes. Spock's own gaze was resting on her face and she smiled up at the expressionless Vulcan. 

“Well?” She asked. 

“Lieutenant, I believe that was the most skilled playing I’ve heard in a long time.” He paused as he raised an eyebrow “Of course, it was riddled with errors, but those errors would be hard for the human ear to detect.” He concluded.

Uhura sighed, naturally nothing she would do in front of the science officer would be considered perfect. But she would take whatever praise he would offer her. 

“Well Mr.Spock, I’m sure if I had the right teacher, there would be fewer errors wouldn’t there?” She asked as she gently set the instrument on the ground next to her. 

Spock pondered her face for a moment. He was clearly analyzing her face to see if she was serious or using some of that human ‘sarcasm’, he had a tendency to miss.  
“If you are serious lieutenant, I could provide you with lessons, twice a week.” He offered. His face was quite serious but Uhura swore she could see a slight glimmer of masculine pride in his eyes. He wanted to share his knowledge of the lute with her and that touched her in a way she wasn’t used to feeling touched by him. 

A small smile crept over her face as she turned the idea over in her head. Twice a week, a chance to improve her musical ability, and a chance to bond with her mysterious crew mate. She decided that it could be a great way to spend her downtime. 

“Okay Mr.Spock, your quarters or mine?” her voice was low and suggestive, slightly teasing the Vulcan, although the tone appeared to go right over his head. 

“I shall work out the details later this week and get back to you by Friday lieutenant,” he replied. She nodded and watched him collect his lute and turn to leave the room. 

“Goodnight Mr.Spock,” she called after him. He paused momentarily to bow his head before walking out the door. Uhura watched him leave and she swore she felt her heart leap out of her chest. She was going to spend time alone with Spock, and she wasn’t sure if she was ready for that.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up as Spock attempts to comfort Uhura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is designed to be a bit of a slow burn. So it's definitely a hard PG-13 maybe or a light M.

Uhura smoothed her red skirt down over her thighs as she stood outside of Spock’s quarters. It had been several weeks since he started giving her private lessons on the Vulcan lyre and while she usually looked forward to his lessons, today she wanted nothing more than to shut herself away from everyone. Her day had been exceptionally trying. Spock would have no knowledge of how trying the day had been, since it was his rest day. Likely he had been in his quarters, doing whatever it was Vulcans did in their downtime. She sighed before pressing the small button requesting entry. The door opened almost immediately and she stepped inside, listening to the door shut behind her. 

“Miss Uhura,” Spock greeted as he walked around the partition that separated the sitting portion of his quarters from his bedroom. He was wearing his black regulation undershirt, no sweater and Uhura swore his natural green color was slightly darker than usual. “Excuse my casual appearance, I just finished doing some physical readiness exercises” he explained. 

Uhura nodded, realizing that she had never seen him workout for all the time she had been on the ship. Despite that, Spock was extremely fit, something that until now she assumed had to do with his Vulcan blood. Now it made sense, he exercised in private. He seemed to do most things in private. She watched as he moved to the desk where his lyre was sitting, ready for their lesson. He motioned for her to take a seat in the chair in front of the desk, as she normally did and she complied. She couldn’t help but notice that he was rather toned, something she never noticed normally. She summarized that he had blood flowing to his biceps that made them look more pronounced, but nevertheless, he looked very fit and very…..masculine. 

He passed her the lyre and she accepted it into her arms, cradling the neck of the instrument against her shoulder. “Let’s begin with the piece from our last session,” he instructed. 

She nodded and slowly began to move her fingers along the strings. She played for a minute or so before Spock raised a hand to stop her. “No, the notes are off key. Again.” he told her. He leaned slightly against the desk, standing closer to her now to watch her movements. She restarted the piece, hearing herself make even more mistakes than the first time. She let out a frustrated sigh. She shouldn’t have come here. 

Uhura looked up at Spock as the Vulcan folded his arms. “Is something the matter lieutenant?” he asked. “I…” she faltered, not wanting to whine in front of him. Her hands ran nervously along the wood of the lyre, as she measured her words. “It’s been a long day.” she finished lamely. Spock watched her carefully. 

“Miss Uhura, does the lyre not relax you and bring you peace?” He inquired. She had shared that with him when they first started their lessons and normally that was true. But right now, she was too stressed to feel relaxed. 

“Yes,” she admitted. “It’s just...today I can’t shake this tension. There was a lot on the bridge today.” She lifted the lyre and placed it on the ledge that Spock placed it on when their lessons were over. He watched her movements, a thoughtful look crossing his face. 

“I have not known you as one to leave something unfinished,” he commented. 

Uhura smiled bitterly. He really didn’t realize how tired she was did he? She wanted nothing more than to resume playing but she couldn’t. The lyre required her to be calm and relaxed. Her fingers needed to be nimble, not tight and terse. “Mr.Spock , normally you’re right. But I know that this is a delicate instrument. And I’m just too tired today. Too tense. Do you know what exhaustion feels like?” she asked him. 

“I am well acquainted with human characteristics of exhaustion,” he replied. “But your body language suggests tension, not exhaustion.” He took a step forward and his arms dropped to his side. 

“What’s the difference Mr.Spock?” she asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice. 

“I can assist with your tension, if I’m right in my assumption that you are in fact holding said tension in the places your body appears to be most rigid,” he took another step forward, his analytical eyes sweeping her body as he spoke. 

“Your neck, shoulder blades, lower back,” his gaze traveled lower to her hands that she unconsciously balled into fists “and your hands.” 

Uhura felt something unravel in her gut as his gaze made its way back up to her face. Despite his level Vulcan tone that hadn’t changed it pitch, his comment made a part of her come undone. What could he possibly do to relieve her tension that didn’t involve the desire she felt suddenly blooming in her stomach. Flashes of fantasies she’d had several times before now appeared in her mind. Flashes of her splayed out on his desk and his tall frame between her legs, pounding into her, flashes of him taking her from behind. Uhura swallowed thickly as he looked at her, waiting for a reply. 

“What are you suggesting Mr.Spock?” she asked, trying to keep her voice calm. 

He tilted his head slightly and Uhura took in a sharp breath, wondering if he noticed her arousal. “I am suggesting that I use an ancient Vulcan technique known as wadi-ne’hish to release the tension and pressure built up in your body lieutenant. It is not a long procedure and I believe it will lead to a restful sleep for you afterward,” he explained. 

She watched him, trying to read his face as he propositioned her. She felt the warmth in her stomach travel lower to more intimate places as she imagined what his large hands would feel like on her body. 

“I...I think that would be….nice,” she replied weakly. 

Spock did not hesitate once she replied. He moved past her to the little doorway between where they were and his sleeping area. “Follow me,” he said curtly. 

She followed him into the small red sleeping area and glanced around. It was modest, but warm. It reminded her of the Vulcan desert itself. “Lay down lieutenant, on your stomach,” he instructed. 

Uhura’s heart leapt as she did what she was told. She felt the bed shift beside her as Spock’s warm weight moved onto the small bed. She was painfully aware of how warm he was as he shifted over her legs, positioning himself so that he was straddling her thighs. She knew that Vulcans were warmer than than humans but she wasn't expecting him to feel as hot as he did against her, fully clothed and all. He felt like a warm radiator. If that radiator had thick, muscular thighs. 

“Now lieutenant, -” he began but Uhura cut him off. “Nyota,” she interjected. “Please, I’m not sure formalities are appropriate right now.” she explained. 

Spock considered her statement, “Nyota,” he repeated. “I am going to touch you now,” she gave an involuntary shiver at his words. She nodded under him, feeling her temperature rise. She felt his warm fingertips find her bare neck and she flushed, realizing that he was a touch telepath. She tried to steel her nerves as his fingers work on the tense muscles of her neck. She thought about linguistics and boring arithmetic as she made sure he wouldn't know her lecherous thoughts. 

“Lieutenant, for this to be effective, I need you to relax,” his voice was monotone but she could have sworn it sounded like he was trying to comfort her. 

She took a deep breath and tried to relax but she could not. “Mr.Spock, I am trying. But I know that Vulcans are touch telepaths, and well, my thoughts are private,” she admitted. 

Spock's hands stilled before he spoke “I'm not sure I understand your concern, lieutenant. I would not peer into your thoughts without your express consent.” 

Uhura flushed, feeling embarrassed. “Oh, I thought that it was just….automatic,” she replied. 

“No, I can not read your inner thoughts unless I make a mental connection, you would know if I did,” he replied. 

She nodded, and felt the tension leave her shoulders and she relaxed a bit. Spock took that as a sign to continue, and started working his fingers into her neck again. 

As his fingers worked into her neck, Uhura had to fight back the urge to moan. It felt as though he was working through every single fiber of her body and slowly unraveling it, leaving the spots he touched feeling more relaxed than they were before he touched them. She felt herself coming undone in the most delicious way, and as his hands traveled further down her back, she couldn't help but arch up against them. 

She felt Spock pause for a half a second before continuing his ministrations. She felt self conscious as the sound of her breathing seemed to fill the quiet room. She wondered what thoughts, if any were filling his Vulcan mind. Touch seemed to be so intimate for them but here he was, offering her what was a traditional and probably sacred ritual involving his hands. 

As his hands started to work into the small of her back, she could have sworn she heard a low rumble emitting from Spock. The noise was soft, but baritone, and she almost missed it completely. His fingers started to slow, slightly, and his kneading became more firm in it's pressure. Was he becoming tired? She wondered briefly about his sudden change of pace, but stopped when his hands found a particularly tight knot in her lower back. 

She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips that time, due to the pain that his touch elicited but after she felt the muscle relax she sighed deeply. Spock's hands moved even slower at this, spending that felt like an eternity on each inch of her back. As she felt him work, she noticed a warm sensation on her thigh and realized that it was Spock's arousal, pressing against her as he worked. It burned hot against her clothed thighs and she tried to stifle the swell of arousal in the pit of her stomach that bubbled up at the revelation that Spock was just as turned on right now as she was. She swallowed thickly as she felt the size of the bulge that was growing against her. It was large, much larger than she would have thought it was. How well endowed was he? 

As she buried her face into her arms, she heard him make that noise again, this time more audible. It sounded like he was purring. Purring or growling, she couldn't quite decide. His hands were barely moving now, and his fingers dug into the flesh right above her backside, harder than she was ready for and she yelped in pain. 

“Commander Spock!” She cried, shocked at his sudden roughness. 

The Vulcan froze above her and she turned her neck so that she could look at him. His face was flushed with a deep green color and his eyes were virtually black. The look on his face startled her, he looked absolutely ravenous. 

Well, this wasn't at all how she pictured her night turning out, trapped underneath her aroused and quite scary looking commanding officer. She spoke slowly and carefully so she didn't offend him. 

“Mister Spock, I don't know what's going on, but I think maybe you should stop your…” she struggled for the right word before giving up “attentions.”

Her commanding officer blinked, the intense green color fading slowly from his face and he soundlessly detached himself from her and stood up. Uhura shifted so that she was on her side and faced him, her eyes sweeping along the face she thought she knew until now. 

“Forgive me lieutenant, that was entirely illogical and unbecoming of a StarFleet officer,” his words sounded as emotionless as she expected from him. It sounded like the Spock she knew. 

Uhura shivered at the loss of body heat before sitting up in his bed. She crossed her arms and eyed him carefully. Uhura hadn't stopped him because she wanted to, she stopped him because she knew that the two of them having sex out of the blue was bound to lead to complications down the road. Maybe not for him, but for Uhura she knew if she started down that road, she wouldn't be able to leave it at just one bad mistake. She would want Spock more than he was probably willing to give her. 

“Mister Spock, how long have you been attracted to me?” She asked carefully. 

The Vulcan shifted his eyes and glanced down at the floor before his gaze found hers. “I'm not certain that question is pertinent to the matter at hand,” he replied. 

Uhura rolled her eyes. Vulcans may not be able to lie but they sure could dance around the truth. She reconsidered her approach. 

“Spock, I think it's actually very relevant to the matter at hand. Considering that you looked like you were mere seconds away from having your way with me,” she replied, humor evident in her voice. 

The Vulcan eyed her carefully. “Nyota, I would not ever have my way with you. My desires for you require express consent and mutual understanding,” he replied. She smiled in spite of the fact that he completely missed her point. 

“Desires? Tell me more Me.Spock,” she urged as she leaned back and raised an eyebrow at him. 

He cast his eyes downward at the ground as he searched for the right words to explain how he felt. 

“It is not something I am proud of, lieutenant. Desire….lust, is a very human emotion. I do not like human emotion. It inhibits my ability to think clearly and lead effectively.” He explained. 

“However, as a Vulcan I still experience these things. My ability to ignore them and remain disciplined however, has been rapidly declining and I feel…. undisciplined. Our sessions together have made my mind run rampant with temptation and a desire to act open it.” Uhura watched his face flush green. 

“Spock, feeling human emotions, especially desire...well... that's nothing to be ashamed of,” she explained. 

She stood up and faced him, taking a step forward so there was less than a foot of space separating them. 

“You're not alone in this after all. I've felt similar feelings to what you're experiencing. I just didn't think it was possible for you to reciprocate,” she finished. 

Uhura raised her hands to his shoulders and closed the gap between them. “And quite frankly, I would like to explore these feelings mister,” a mischievous smile curled up at her lips. “Just know two things, I don't kiss and tell so this stays between us,” she began.

She paused to watched her senior officer nod his head slightly in acknowledgment. She smirked at the green color that was returning to his cheeks. 

“And know that I'm not a one night stand sort of girl Mister Spock. If you decide to bed me tonight, understand that you're making a commitment to do so regularly,” she finished. 

She searched his eyes carefully for any signs that they should stop or shut this down. But Uhura was simply met with lust. 

“That is, agreeable lieutenant,” Spock replied after a moment's consideration. 

His hands came up to grip her hips and pull the shorter officer slightly off of her feet……


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhura and Spock explore their desire for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-read and typed on a smartphone. I've scanned for errors but I have probably missed a lot.

Uhura's heart raced as Spock's strong hands wrapped around her and gripped her waist, gently pulling her off her feet. Her face flushed as she locked eyes with him, her hands wrapping around his neck as she wrapped her legs around him, desperate to be as close to him as possible. 

She never imagined that it would get this far between them. Spock had always been a mystery to her. He seemed above human desires and completely disinterested in any of the women on the Enterprise who wanted to woo him or try and win his heart. And he always seemed too dignified and controlled to care about having meaningless sex with any of the women aboard the ship. So all of her fantasies up to this point had been just that. Fantasies. 

Now she gazed into his dark Vulcan eyes and saw a fire burning. The sort of fire she felt within herself. She watched his face as he marched forward until his legs bumped the bed, where he carefully laid her down on the soft warm sheets. Uhura let her arms fall his neck and moved her hands to gently trail his chest as he held her gaze intently. 

“I am only somewhat familiar with human mating rituals,” Spock offered, his hands gently resting on her hips still. 

Uhura smiled up at him sweetly. Not at all surprised by his admission. 

“Well Mr.Spock, I don't know if they're anything like Vulcan mating rituals but I can share some of my knowledge with you if you want,” she replied. 

“That would be most appreciated,” he replied. 

She grinned and let one hand trail up his chest to his jaw. “Well to start, you could kiss me” she told him. 

Spock's head moved in a barely perceptible nod before he bent his head down to bring their lips together. The motion was awkward and clumsy and it was clear he was not very familiar with kissing. She couldn't help but giggle against his lips which caused him to instantly freeze in place. 

“Am I doing an unacceptable job?” he asked, his eyes half lidded with embarrassment. 

She felt slightly bad for laughing at his lack experience. “No, you're doing fine Spock,” she encouraged. “Just follow my lead okay? Until you get comfortable,” she suggested. 

His body language faltered as he nodded, going to pull away from her. But the hand she had on his jaw moved to the back of his head to keep him from pulling away. She brought their lips together this time, taking the lead in this part of the night. Kissing was an alien concept to him which she could understand. But for her, it was the most important part of foreplay. 

She started off gentle and slow, allowing him time to adapt to her movements. Then she increased her pace, gently urging him to open his mouth so that she could deepen the kiss. After a minute or so, he caught on and mimicked her movements. She was delighted that he was such a fast learner and soon felt herself pulling at his shirt as her desire increased. 

“You wish for me to divest myself of my clothing?” He asked between hungry kisses. Uhura rolled her eyes at his question. She stood up, pushing him gently to urge him to his feet as well. 

“Yes and quickly, you may as well handle mine as well you know,” she replied. 

Spock nodded and quickly tore his shirt off before his hands quickly moved to zip down the back of her jumper. Uhura’s eyes went wide as she took in his broad chest and slightly green nipples. She had never seen him shirtless and she felt color rise in her cheek. 

Spock paused, as he reached the bottom of the back zipper. “Is everything alright?” He asked, his cheeks were flushed a deep green color. Uhura nodded and raised a hand to his cheek, the other coming to rest on his chest. 

It dawned on her that despite his desire for her, he was incredibly self conscious about everything that was happening. She smiled sweetly at him. “Hun, everything is perfect.” His eyes swept her face as she spoke. 

“Mister Spock, I know your logical brain wants to analyze what we’re about to do,” she began “But right now, I want you to feel okay? Don’t think, just feel.” She said. 

He gave her the smallest of nods and slowly resumed his movements. He slid his hands up her back and moved his hands so that he could slowly move his hands so that her dress fell to the floor. He took in her nearly naked form and his faced turned an even deeper shade of green. His hands moved to caress her clothed breasts, his fingers gently kneading them, causing her to moan at the sensation. She took this time, to sweep her gaze over his form and trailed her hands down his chest to the waistband of his pants. 

She gently undid the soft closure at the front and slid his pants down, and he raised each to leg to step out of them, making things easier on her. He was wearing simple gray underwear, that she noticed looked entirely too tight at the moment. She wondered what he looked like under there. Was he built like human men? Was he entirely alien there? He was half human after all. 

Her train of thought was derailed as Spock pushed her against the bed, one hand on her back to let her onto the firm mattress gently. He locked his dark gaze with her amber one and she couldn’t help but smile at him. 

“Nyota - “ he breathed, gently resting his forehead on hers for a moment. 

“I would like to feel you.” he quietly stated. 

“Spock, I’m all yours. I won’t ask you to stop,” she told him. 

He sighed softly, lifting up slightly to look at her again. “No, not like that,” he explained. “I want you to understand my thoughts, I….I would like to mind meld with you.” 

Uhura considered it. 

“Go ahead,” she replied. 

Spock nodded and moved his hand so that it was poised over her face. His fingers found her psi points and she felt a flash of pain before she was enveloped in what like immense lust. More than what she was feeling. She realized that she was feeling what he felt for her in this moment. And it was….overwhelming. Her heart rate began to rise as her breathing became labored, it was too much, she feared that she was drowning. 

“Nyota, please breathe,” Spock said. His voice sounded far away. She tried, but failed. Soon her limbs were squirming under his larger frame and his free hand came up to grip her shoulder. 

“Find me. Breathe. And find me,” he instructed. 

Uhura felt something tugging at the back of her mind and she attempted to swim toward it. After a few moments, she felt the overwhelming lust subside and it was replaced with a warmth. She stopped panicked and stilled, listening to the calm that enveloped her as she followed the thread that tugged her to this nicer place. 

She heard a voice that suddenly sounded right beside her and she realized it was Spock speaking to her through the meld. 

“I am sorry, I should have prepared you for the gravity of my emotions,” he told her through the link. “Being Vulcan, my emotions are heavier than you may have expected. This is why we cling to logic, because otherwise we would also run the risk of being drowned by our own emotions.” he told her. 

As she listened to his voice, she saw an image of herself appear before her. It was disorienting and she attempted to look down and saw nothing. This entire meld was out of body for her. She felt strange but not overwhelmed. 

“However, I needed to show you this. So you can understand how I see you. Your beauty is often overwhelming to me. It causes great burning deep within me and I stifle it so that you do not know the illogical feelings that I have for you.” he admitted. His voice sounded like it carried a hint of shame in it. 

The vision of herself smiled at her sweetly. A look she knew she gave Spock at least once a day. A familiar fondness in her eyes. 

“Spock,” she whispered through the meld. She felt herself reach up and place her hands on either side of his face. 

She didn’t anticipate how he would react and felt the touch scorch hotly in her own hands and Spock quickly ripped his hand away from her face, breaking the meld. She found herself in her own body again, staring up at her commanding officer. His face had a shocked look but it quickly reverted back to an impassive gaze. 

“Never stifle your feelings around me Mister Spock,” she whispered before capturing his lips with her own. 

Her action spurred him onward and he proceeded to remove the rest of her clothing. She gasped when his fingers trailed back up her legs and found her center. His warm fingers experimentally stroked her folds that were already wet with desire. Before she knew it, she was panting into his shoulder as he sped up his ministrations as he learned what she responded to. 

“Teasing isn’t very nice,” she groaned into his shoulder. 

He stopped and she let her head fall back onto the pillow as she bit her lip, trying to contain the wanton desire that was splayed all over her features. 

“I was under the impression human women enjoy clitoral stimulation?” he replied. 

She nodded. “We do, but right now I think I would prefer something else,” she told him. 

Confusion remained on his face until she allowed her hands to find the band of his underwear and realization dawned on him. He quickly pulled them off and threw them onto the small pile that formed next to his bed. He sat up slightly and looked at her uncertaintly.  
“You wish to mate now?” he asked. 

Uhura nodded, her eyes half lidded as she took in the evidence of his masculinity. The first thing that she noticed was that he was far larger than any man she had ever been with. In fact, she certain he was larger than any human male could even be. His penis or ‘lok’ as she recalled the vulcan word, was large and erect in the same way she expected it to be. But the head of it had what looked like an additional ridge that stuck out just past the head itself. It was also a deep emerald color. Which made sense given their biology. 

“Uh, yes Mister Spock”, she replied as her eyes traveled back up his body. “Do Vulcans mate in the way we humans do?” she asked. 

Spock quirked his head to the side. “We do in the same basic way,” he explained “however, the position in which we mate I believe it slightly different than humans. Or different than the preferred human method of consummating.” 

She nodded and decided that she wanted to do this however was comfortable for him. “Show me,” she told him. 

Spock nodded and held out his hand as he sat up so that he was sitting back on his thighs. She sat up and he gently motioned for her to move to the center of the bed. “Please move to your hands and knees” he instructed, his voice low but softer than she’d ever heard. 

She did as he instructed, and he moved behind her, placing his hand on her lower back. “You may find this more comfortable if you move to your forearms if it becomes too overwhelming,” he advised. 

Uhura began to feel nervous as she felt the burning hot tip of his ‘lok’ against her entrance. She swallowed and waited for him to push forward and tried to relax. She felt his other hand come up to grip her hip. His hand was shaking slightly as he slowly pushed into her tight chanel, stretching her in a way she’d never been stretched before. It burned slightly but she forced herself to allow it because this was ‘Spock’ the man she wanted to make love to for a long time. 

After what felt like an eternity, she felt him push in to a stopping point where he allowed her to adjust. She groaned into the silence and shifted under him, understanding why Vulcans mated “doggy style” if they were all this large. She looked back and realized that Spock was not even fully sheathed in her. There was still several inches he didn’t even attempt yet. She groaned again and buried her head into the sheets. 

“Nyota,” he ground out, his voice strained. “I realize that you are considerably tighter than any vulcan woman I have mated with” he continued. “I do not want to injure or hurt you and I am exercising much restraint in this moment. I do not think I can continue so gently. Do you wish to continue?” he asked her. 

Uhura considered his words but did not want to turn back now. 

“Spock, I trust you. You won’t hurt me.” she replied. 

He did not reply, but she felt him slowly pull out to the tip and pause again, allowing her to really appreciate the double ridged head of his penis, before he shuddered and slammed back into her forcefully, pushing her further into the covers. She couldn’t help but cry out in shock at the sudden force and she readied herself for the continued force he used as he started fucking her at a speed she had never before experienced. His movements were fast and forceful but very controlled and calculated and after a few minutes of this, he shifted his hips so that he pounding into her at a different angle and she felt a flame in her belly as he hit a spot that made her tighten with pleasure. 

After several minutes of this, she felt herself standing at the edge of orgasming and she gripped the sheets with her fingers as she arched her back. She began to squirm as a feeling of discomfort enveloped her. Spock’s fingers clamped down on her hips and held her still as she came, her walls convulsing around his ‘lok’. She cried out loud into the sheets, sobbing as he continued to pound into her despite her orgasm and her now increasing sensitivity. 

“S-spock!” She cried out “Please, I, I-” Spock slowed down until he stopped, his hands releasing their pressure on her hips. He leaned over and pressed his forehead into her upper back, sliding gently out of her. 

“Nyota, are you hurt? Do you need me to stop?” he whispered. 

“I just...I just needed you to stop for a moment” she told him. 

She felt him nod against her. 

“You can keep going,” she told him after a moment. 

Spock slowly resumed, straightening up and gently pushing back into her. This time, he started off slow and steady making sure that he was courteous of her sensitivity. They continued like that for a while, before he worked back up to fucking her senseless.  
…..

The night ended up being a test of her endurance, Spock was apparently insatiable and fucked her for what felt like several hours before he finally came. And when he did, Uhura learned a lesson in Vulcan biology. Apparently, they came in intervals that spanned several minutes. They also expended a lot of seman, something he told her was an evolutionary adaptation to the prolonged bouts of celibacy that his people practiced. And by the end of it, she desperately needed a shower. 

Spock agreed, rather sheepishly and led her to the bathroom, letting her into the shower and placing a fresh change of clothes by the shower stall for her. When she was done, she made her way back to his sleeping area and sat down on the bed next to him. He was laying in the bed, now back in his regulation black pants, hands folded over his chest, eyes closed. 

“Sleepy are we?” She teased as she slid down beside him and rested her head against his shoulder. 

A small smile formed on his lips as he opened his eyes. “No Nyota, I am simply ruminating on the joyous union we just experienced” he told her. 

At his words, Uhura felt her heart swell. “Well Mister Spock, here’s too many more,” she replied she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“I would find that to be, agreeable” he rumbled, and he turned onto his side and scooped her into his arms…..


End file.
